


His Chosen Queen

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Community: hp_creatures, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, HP Creature Fest 2020 - Quarantine Creature Comeback, Language, Oral Sex, Vampire Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: When Hermione is chosen to be sacrificed to the Vampire Lord, she thinks that her life is over.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138
Collections: Creature Fest 2020 - Quarantine Creature Comeback





	His Chosen Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Creature: vampire
> 
> Prompt: Hermione is sacrificed to Draco (vampire king) and is due to be deflowered by him. Expecting to be brutally violated, she is surprised that he is quite possessive of her and wants her to rule by him as his vampire queen or something like that. Smut, please. Vampire marking and blood sharing to be included.
> 
> Note: Thank you to my beta for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: This creation is based on characters and situations from the Harry Potter universe.No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended.

Hermione’s hands trembled as she waited in the room that she had been brought to. The last twenty-four hours had been a whirlwind of chaos. She had been minding her own in business in her garden when her parents had delivered the terrifying news - that she had been chosen as the human sacrifice to the vampire king of the nearby clan. 

She had been shocked and horrified, and of course, her parents had been a mess. Her mother cried, begging Hermione to run away so that she wouldn’t be ravaged so brutally, but the other members of the village had made sure that it couldn’t happen. 

And so, she had been bathed, dressed in her best dress, and her hair done in an elegant design. She bid good-bye to her parents, and a vampire - one that served the king of his clan - had come to collect her. 

The journey to the manor had been a long one, and while Hermione was exhausted, she knew better than to fall asleep. So instead, she sat and waited for her death. 

After some time, the door finally opened, revealing a handsome vampire. His silver-blond hair glistened in the light as he stepped into the room. “Hello, Hermione,” he greeted, his gaze roaming over her hungrily. “I’m Draco.”

She licked her lips nervously. “Hello,” she said, glad that her voice didn’t waver. 

“Are you hungry? I can send someone to get something for you to eat,” he offered, coming towards her. 

Hermione flinched, shaking her head. “I’d rather just get it over with and not prolong my death.”

Draco stopped abruptly. “Your death?”

“I know I’m just your virgin sacrifice,” Hermione said matter-of-factly. “I don’t want to draw this out.”

“Virgin sacrifice?” Draco repeated before letting out a laugh. “Hermione, there seems to be a misunderstanding. I did request that you be brought to me, and I’ll admit that I may have coerced the village to do so, but it wasn’t so I could claim your virginity. I saw you in the village a few weeks ago, and I’ve been unable to get you from my mind. I knew that I had to have you.” 

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times. “So… you’re not going to rape me and drain me dry?” 

Draco shook his head. “Not in the slightest… Trust me, darling, you’ll be begging for my touch.” The intense look that he gave her sent a rush of want through her. His eyes held such promise that she was intrigued. “But I’d rather not wait, if you’re not opposed.” 

“I… okay,” Hermione said, nodding, her mind still reeling from the fact that he wanted her. 

“Take off your dress,” Draco commanded, his voice smooth. “Let me see your skin.”

Hermione stood, pulling her dress up and over her head. She stood before him in nothing but her knickers, the cool air caressing her skin. She watched as he began to unbutton his own shirt, revealing the muscled chest beneath. She licked her lips in anticipation as he undressed - Draco truly was a perfect specimen... She resisted the urge to run her hands over his chest.

“Lie back, please, Hermione,” his playful grin revealed his vampire fangs. A jolt of feeling went through her as she did as he asked. She held her breath as his fingers grazed her skin. He repeated the movement, allowing his other hand to wander over the skin of her hip and thigh. She wiggled to her elbows to watch, and he stopped, taking half a step back. “Hold still.” Gently, he pushed her back down, keeping one hand on her shoulder as he slipped his hand under her knickers, finding her clit and circling it with his thumb. “That’s right,” he murmured as she made a small, pleased noise. He let her go for just a moment. He slipped her knickers down, lingering on the curve of her arse. “Are you still with me?” He asked, seeing that she looked a little dazed and nervous.

“Don’t stop,” Hermione whispered. Draco’s smile was sunny as he leaned forwards to kiss her deeply. He ran his tongue over his lips before stepping back to lower himself between her thighs.

“Spread your legs please,” he instructed her. Hermione did, and he rewarded her with the first brush of his tongue against her pussy. Hermione gasped loudly, and he shushed her, half laughing. “Have you ever known pleasure?”

“I’ve never…” she trailed off, looking at him in a mixture of nerves and excitement. Now that she knew that Draco wasn't going to brutally violate her, she wanted to know what sort of pleasure he could bring her.

He hummed, “You’re far too pure for me.” He ran his thumb over her exposed skin again and leaned close. “You taste amazing.” Draco slid a finger over her lips, slowly slid it into the wetness as he kissed her again. He continued to palm her clit as he removed his finger and slowly replaced it, again and again. Draco leaned back, and Hermione instantly missed the weight of him over her. He brought his fingers to her mouth, and Hermione opened obediently, sucking the taste of herself off him. 

Draco pulled himself out of her mouth and moved to press his face back between her legs. The scent of her was amazing. He made a satisfied noise deep in his throat, brushing over her lips with the tip of his tongue, sliding between them. A growl of want escaped his lips. She was so tantalising. 

Hermione grabbed a handful of his hair and pushed her hips up and into his face, wanting more. Her back arched as his tongue slipped deeper and a surge of pleasure pooled in her stomach. Draco felt her legs tighten around him as she started to grind against his face. He drank in the smell of her, her slightly musky taste and knew he would never want to taste another.

Hermione was panting now, emitting soft moans of pleasure. Draco ran his tongue over her a final time before pulling away.

“Please, Draco, don’t stop.”

He let his hand linger teasingly over her mound, but didn’t continue.

“I don’t want you to come yet, Hermione,” he told her firmly. Hermione made a tiny, disappointed noise. “You will, but-,” he sighed, taking a moment to pull his cock from his pants. “I’d like to claim you first.”

“Claim me?” she looked at him, eyes wide.

“Turn you,” he said, his voice low as he positioned himself over her. Draco placed a series of sucking kisses along her neck. “Make you my queen… Keep you by my side for the rest of eternity.”

“You barely know me,” she protested nervously.

“In all of my years as the ruler of this clan, I’ve never had anyone call to me as you do,” Draco said, looking in her eyes. “I’ve never felt this possessive pull towards someone - human or vampire.”

Hermione licked her lips, nodding. She knew that Draco could have just done it instead of giving her a choice, and for that reason alone, she was willing to do it. “Okay,” she murmured. “What do I have to do?”

“Bite me,” Draco said, giving her a wicked grin, “And draw my blood.”

She nodded, looking at him. “I’m ready, Draco.”

“I’ll be gentle,” he promised, the head of his cock rubbing against her. She moaned as he began pushing into her. “Shh, shh,” he murmured. She was tight, and Draco went slowly, aware that he could hurt her if he wasn’t careful. He was dying to let go, to bury himself inside her, feel her squirm under him. 

Draco bit into Hermione’s shoulder, breaking the skin to drink from her. Hermione tried to push herself closer to Draco, needing more skin to skin contact. Draco let himself rest in her for a moment, drinking her sweet blood. 

“Ahhh,” Hermione moaned, moving beneath him slightly. Draco started slowly moving, watching carefully for signs that he was hurting her. Hermione wrapped herself around him, buried her face in his neck as she moved, trying to meet his thrusts. As she adjusted to the feel of him, Hermione could feel him pick up the pace. She couldn’t help the tiny breaths that escaped her every time his hips met hers.

“Not yet,” Draco said against her neck. He changed up what he was doing, quick thrusts in, receding in a slow tease, not wanting her to come before he was ready. “Put your legs around me,” he ordered. She did, and Draco groaned at the increased pressure. “Oh, Hermione,” her name lingered in his mouth like a sweet wine, and he kissed her deeply. 

“I want you to come for me,” he whispered the words against her lips. 

Hermione moaned, arching her back in an attempt to take him deeper. “Draco!” she cried out. She came quickly, her orgasm rushing over her. Draco kissed her as she came, and she took the opportunity to bite hard on his lip, drawing his blood. She drank from him as they kissed, his blood mixing with his saliva. 

Draco nearly roared with ecstasy as she claimed him. That, combined with the feeling of her coming on his cock, sent him over the edge. Draco grunted as he came inside her, thrusting twice as he emptied himself. He didn’t move for a moment, feeling Hermione tremble under him, her warm breath on his cheek. 

“Draco,” she shifted uncomfortably. 

“Rest,” he murmured, holding her against him. “Between me biting you, and you drinking my blood, the change should be starting soon. It’ll be better if you rest now for it.”

“It hurts,” Hermione whimpered, closing her eyes.

“I know,” Draco said, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Rest, my chosen queen.”


End file.
